Multiple users may communicate with each other textually via message exchange threads that may be implemented using various technologies, such as text message exchanges, online chat (e.g., instant messenger, Internet relay chat, etc.), social network threads, and so forth. Many user will utilize so-called “chatspeak” in various communications with other users via a message exchange thread, particularly when utilizing mobile computing devices. Chatspeak may take various forms such as initialisations (e.g., acronyms and/or abbreviations composed of initials of multiple words (e.g., LOL for “laugh out loud”)), removal of characters from words (e.g., “rvw” for “review”; “rlly” for “really”), addition of characters to words (e.g., “hellooooooooo” for “hello”, “yeeesssss” for “yes”), representations of a word using one or more characters that may not appear in the word (e.g., “c” for “see”, “thx” for “thanks”).